Curtis Mooney
Curtis Mooney was the cruel, paranoid and aggressive Sgt. of the Cresent Cove Police Department who served as the only human villain in the film. His violent behavior and short temper led to his own death by aggravating Jumbo. His deputy is Dave Hanson. He hates teenagers, (and probably everyone else), and mistreats the two teens he arrests for drinking in the park. Going past the border of police brutality, he is only held back by Dave from literally attacking them. At one point, Mooney mentions having 'survived Korea', implying that he is a veteran of the Korean War. He also likes reading magazines about guns. His Role Curtis Mooney appears in the beginning buying a coffee, then having to wait a long time for someone to cross the road, which made Mooney call him a "son of a bitch". Off-screen, Mooney found two teenagers drinking wine at a park and drags them into the police station, abusing them physically and threatening them with trumped up charges, such as 'resisting arrest'. Dave Hanson, a more reasonable police officer stops Mooney from beating up the teenagers but allows him to book them, though only through procedure and not with his own violent ways. Hanson declares that he'll remove Mooney from the police force for any unauthorized brutality. Later on, Mike Tobacco, the main character of the film tries to convince the police that there are "Killer Klowns" who were responsible for having killed hundreds of humans in cotton candy cocoons. Mooney claims he knows who Mike is, and that he hangs out with the Terenzi Brothers, who operate ice cream from a company whose mascot is The Great and Powerful Jojo. Because of this, Mooney now thinks Mike is lying about the Klowns and that the Terenzi Brothers are spreading this lie just to sell ice cream. Mooney gets annoyed by many many calls from residents about Klowns attacking them, such as being at the front door destroying property, stealing away wives in balloons, shoplifting, and even several screaming while being killed just when Mooney picks up their calls. Mooney is convinced the whole town is fooling him, thinking the Terenzi Brothers are doing all of this. Dave Hansen, after just seeing Slim use a Tyrannosaurus shadow puppet to swallow people, calls Mooney to send in police units to stop the Klown genocide. However, Mooney thinks Dave and everyone else wants to break him down and drag him out of the force, then curses him and breaks off his call. Later and Death There are now so many calls that Mooney cannot answer/respond to all of them though he doesn't bother even answering any because he knows they're all going to be complaints about clowns running amok but he thinks they're all just pranking him. Soon, the Killer Klown Jumbo arrives at the police station. Mooney tells Jumbo, "Well son, I think you've made a big mistake". After Jumbo uses water squirt flowers to aggravate Mooney, he immediately handcuffs Jumbo and orders him to get into the prison room. However, Jumbo's hands fell off while handcuffed and a livid Mooney places him in the same cell as he put the two teenagers in (sadly dooming them as well). Jumbo cooperates with what Mooney tells him to do, until Mooney uses his baton to brutally whack Jumbo on the head. Jumbo gets mad at this and not even slamming the cell door shut makes Mooney any safer from Jumbo. A frightened Mooney claims that Jumbo will be begging for mercy but then the weapon-equipped Klown uses a party blow pipe that has a hand on the end to reach out to Mooney's neck and strangle him to death after banging him onto the cage. Puppet Time Dave Hanson Jumbo broke out of the cage, killed the two teenagers with his cotton candy gun, and turned Mooney into his ventriloquist dummy, even making him look like one on his face. (Ironically, Mooney had earlier declared that no one would make a dummy out of him). Dave Hansen arrived and saw Jumbo use his puppet to say "Don't worry Dave, all we want to do is kill you". Jumbo then released his bloody hand out of his puppet's back and dropped it onto the floor. Jumbo then tried to kill Dave but Dave shot the Klown's nose after failing to kill him by shooting him elsewhere, causing Jumbo to spin around and explode. Trivia * Curtis Mooney was portrayed by veteran actor John Vernon. Vernon is known for playing villains in many films, such as 1987's Ernest Goes to Camp, which came out only 1 year before Killer Klowns. * Mooney is the only character who says the word "fuck" in the film. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased